Bridezilla
by Regalfruit24
Summary: Modern AU. Based of the tv show 'Bridezilla'. What if Regina got the name Evil Queen because of her attitude as a bride? Will Regina go down in zilla history as the worst bride ever? Will she even make it down the aisle and say I do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I decide to rewrite the first chapter because i just did not like it so please enjoy! The second chapter may be out tonight or tommorow. Enjoy and redid all the grammer mistakes so i hope it fixed! Please leave a review and the story taken place in New york not storybrooke.**

**Regina - week till her wedding**

Regina sigh driving to her mother's house. It's a week till her wedding yet there still a lot of crap to do. She calls rumple hoping he finished the tasks she had ask him to do. "hello?" he answer after the third ring.

"Hey baby did you get the suits fitted for you and your groomsmen?" she ask.

"Uh no I forgot" he says. She rolls her eyes counting to ten in her head "What you mean you forgot?" she question in a tense voice.

"Rum... how do you fucking forget to get yourself fitted for your own damn wedding!" she yells into the phone pissed "I ask you one thing to do! One thing RUM-PLE and you can't even get that done" she said pinching the bridge of her nose braking at the red light.

"Sorry but I been busy with other stuff! " he exclaims "You should really cut your damn attitude out!"

She drives to her mother house parking in the driveway "Don't tell me to cut my attitude! I'll cut it when you do what I ask and get it done so I can get one less thing off my mind " she said turning the car off "Get it done please. It will be such a great help" she said in a tired voice getting out

"okay I'll get it done" he said " babe you need to calm down and stop stressing over our wedding like it's tomorrow. It's in a week and we have a planner" he said "I believe things will be done right"

"I know rumple just this is our wedding and I want it to be something no one ever forgets " she said unlocking her trunk "get it done okay?" she pleads into the phone moving to her trunk grabbing a big bag.

"Yes my love. Now I need to go, I will talk to you later, okay?" he said.

She nods opening the door to her mother house "okay I love you" she tells him moving to the dining room setting it down. She moves the phone away from her mouth "mother I'm here!".

He smiles "I love you too baby" he said hanging up. She blows out a breath of air hanging up going to her messages checking to see if anyone in her wedding party answered her back.

She looks up seeing her mother walk out pushing the big bag to her smiling "thank you for helping me with this mother" she said putting her phone on the table " This wedding planner and my wedding party are _pushing_ me to drink" she tells her dropping her phone on the table.

She turns to a maid "Could you get the rest of the stuff out my trunk?" she ask seeing the girl nod moving outside to grab the rest of things.

Cora looks at her "dear what's the problem?" she ask moving towards the bag opening it up raising an eyebrow "dear are these real diamonds and crystals in here?" she ask.

Regina nods "Yep daddy bought it for me" she said proudly seeing the maid come back "Careful these are very precious and expensive" she warns her turning back to her mother "The problem is that my wedding planner doesn't understand the words 'I will fire her' " she said rolling her eyes.

"Everytime I tell her how I want things and how it should be. She got a problem with it. And then she can never do anything right!" She exclaims.

"Like my flowers, I told her I wanted real winter flowers not fake ones. Because afterwards I can put them in a vase and keep them around the house" she explains "but no, she keeps saying they wouldn't make it down here and that it's impossible for me to get my flowers all the way from Russia and back before my wedding".

"And then she can't even do her job right for the reception" she tells her crossing her arms "I ask her to book me The Diamond Elite Caters for my reception, since they are known for serving delicious yet finest comfort food, but she tells me they our booked solid that day and she can't get them. But thing is, I should already have them since I gave her that job the moment she started working for us" she said attitude in her voice.

Cora shakes her not surprised "Did I not tell you to not hire your father new wife or what?" she said with disdain in her voice "because I remember correctly telling you that the girl doesn't know what she doing ever since she got her degree and her building ".

Cora beckons a maid over "please bring over two lemonades and my phone please" she tells hee turning back to Regina "I still don't know why your father think marrying a women who is 34 going to do".

Regina locks her car door seeing the other maid come back "yeah I know, I mean you were right just daddy wanted me to give her a chance " she exhales getting off the table seeing her phone flash.

Cora sucks her teeth putting the bags to the side looking at her daughter "You do know she probably doing this to make sure you don't up her wedding and spend a lot of your father money" she reveals to her beckoning another maid to go grab their centerpieces. She sees the first maid back taking the cups and her phone checking it real quick.

Regina hums texting one of her bridesmaids back putting her phone back down grabbing a drink looking at her mother with an raised eyebrow "good, she needs to know that just because she's married to my father doesn't mean everything my father does and have now belongs to her. She has to be dumb to think that all my daddy money, houses and empire will ever go to her" she said looking at the stuff they have "you think we should invite her over to help us?" she said absentmindedly.

Cora snaps her head up real quick stopping mid text "that little girl? " disgust on her face "I don't want that women in my house or nowhere near me without security around " she said finishing her text "We could invite your sister and your aunt over to help" Cora said looking at her.

"I don't know mother... I'm actually surprised you want daddy's sister to even be near you" she said surprise in her voice. Grabbing the centerpieces from the maid, she puts them down on the table sorting them out.

Cora snorts putting her phone down "I don't. but she's your aunt and I don't have time for Henry's family to be contacting me saying I'm keeping you from them and not allowing them to be part of this amazing moment for you" she rolls her eyes grabbing out the first diamond string "besides if your sister is here also I will have someone to hold me back if that _woman _decides to talk shit to me. " Cora said smiling grabbing the glue gun plugging it in.

"True but mother, I want daddy's ... new wife to be here so that way I can talk to her about her work and make sure she understands everything with the help of you and Emma"

Regina goes to the girl contact texting her mother's address before turning to the bag "So I was thinking we could have the crystals as dirt and have the flowers looking like they are blooming from them covered in small diamonds " she tells her grabbing all the strings laying them out.

Cora nods "Not a bad idea. Really gives off what your theme is. " she said before hearing the doorbell ring. She turns to a maid "Marie! Answer the door!" she yells before turning back to her daughter.

" Regina grins "I know right. I'm really giving off that winter rich luxury theme" she express.

Cora chuckles turning towards the door seeing Emma walk in "ah my darling other daughter! I see you came with... " looking behind her, her smile falling "the demons" she deadpanned frowning "I'll be back dear" Cora said walking out going to the kitchen.

Regina chuckles seeing Emma hugging her "I see you all came in together" she states smirking.

Emma rolls her eyes "Don't, okay. We all just got the text to come over and Eva wouldn't come over without me " she reveals moving to the table "wow these are beautiful are they real?" she ask curiously touching a string.

Regina laughs "uh duh I only deal with the real" she answer hugging her aunt "hi aunt Eva ".

"Oh Regina! It's been so long since I seen you! You have gotten so big and I'm so proud of all you did. " Eva said "Oh and Congrats on the engagement ".

"Thank you!"

Eva hums looking around "I see your mother still the same. Do I need to call the police to come here in case things start going south between me and her?" she question raising an eyebrow.

"No Aunty. Mother will behave " Regina reassure her waving Lilian to come over "I'm so glad you can come. We need to talk and I rather do it with my mother around" she tells her sitting back down on the table.

Lillian nods looking at the table seeing all the diamonds and crystals. "oh! Wow Are these actually diamonds and crystals?" Lilian ask chuckling awkward very shocked from what she seeing.

"Duh I only do the real things " Regina answer confused by the question. "so first we are going to put the crystals in like they are dirt. Then-"

"Question Regina who paid for these crystals and diamonds?" Lilian ask interrupting her, Eva frowning at the quality of the stuff.

"My daddy! Who else will spoil me like this?" she said moving back to the centerpiece "So as I was saying. The crystals will be the dirt and then the f-"

"dear... I don't think we should be funding this or be having stuff like this" Lilian voice grabbing one looking at it in the light.

Regina moves her jaw from side to side, aggravated "Well Lilian you shouldn't worry because there's no we. It's just my daddy funding it and Who cares what you think? My theme based on stuff that's real quality. I'm a Spoiled rich girl" she lets her know attitude in her voice.

Eva hears her stepping in "dear don't be rude. I think she means is that your already spending a lot of money already and that maybe your father shouldn't be funding everything " Eva cuts in trying to keep things calm "And I agree with her. This is a lot "

Regina frowns "I don't care what she trying to say. It's MY FATHER'S MONEY" Regina pronounce in a louder voice getting upset "And it's MY WEDDING! MY CHOICE!"

Emma grabs Regina rubbing her arms "sis calm down. You don't need to get worked up over this".

Cora walks back looking between them, narrowing her eyes "What's going on?" she said moving beside Regina.

Lilian sighs "i'm just trying to reason with Regina as her step mother and wedding planner that she doesn't need to be spending all her father's money on these very big things. She already has three dresses being made from a professional fashion designer in Paris " she express A ludicrous expression on her face.

Regina chuckles shrugging her sister hands off her "how about you never say step mother again because all I see you as is a woman who thinks she getting anything from MY father when he passes. So let me help set you straight! This is MY damn wedding not yours! Mine will be so much better then yours and my father will be funding it and me as he has been doing ever since I was born " she hisses to her "so stop trying to keep some of his billions for yourself because last I check you have your own money to spend" she said turning to her mother.

"As you can see, I'm just putting someone back in their place" she states smirking.

"oh and if I don't have my Russian flowers or the best damn catering company in New york or America at my reception, one of us will be in the hospital. And I know damn well it won't be me" she threats grabbing the glue gun finishing the outside part of the rest of centerpieces.

"Regina!' Eva yells, shocked "you have NO right talking to her like that. You need to show her some respect and apologize. She is just being reasonable"

Regina ignores her aunt turning to Emma "did you pick up your bridesmaid dress and pay the deposit for the makeup?" she ask sitting on the table.

Emma hums looking down at their feet "wow your toe nails are gorgeous " she express putting a hand to her chest changing the subject "who did you go to?"

Regina raises an eyebrow noticing her ignoring the question "Emma dear" she singings calmly "answer the question" she tells her slowly and calm.

Emma sighs twisting her fingers "I um..Cantfitinthedressanymoreandisolditonlineandboughtmeoneonamazonthatithoughtwasthesameonebutitsactullaydifferent" she said breathing in "Also i didn't pay the deposit".

Regina looks at her like she crazy "repeat. Now. And slow"she commands.

Emma sighs "I can't fit in the dress anymore and I sold it, and I bought another thinking it's the same but it's actually different" she said nervous "also I'm going with another makeup artist"

Regina just stares at her blinking "... You did what? And your doing WHAT?!" she calmly ask screeching at the end.

"I sold it after I couldn't fit anymore and Ruby said she could do my makeup for a better price " Emma reveals biting her bottom lip "are you mad?'

Regina shakes her head chuckling "no Emmie I'm not mad"

"I'M PISSED!" she yells her face angry "I can't believe you did this! This sounds more like something rumple sister would do not you! And Ruby?! Really! I have very specific qualities the makeup has to be! I don't have time for wild ignorant Ruby to be doing her own thing on your face"

Throwing her arms up, Regina turns to her "just how in the world do you not fit your bridesmaid dress when I remember telling my whole bridal party on the chat that you must fit your dress or I will be coming after you like a bulldog " she reminds.

Emma sighs "well I was following what you said then I just got tired only eating baked and grilled and low calorie food so I jus-"

"Went to the stupid greasy filled fast food places and got yourself the biggest nasty hamburger " Regina cuts in interrupting Emma "ooo em your so lucky that I need all my bridesmaids or I swear I would kick you out! Now your going to put on some workout clothes and go work the extra fat and your going to pay for another dress from the same place with your money and you will pay me back the $3000 I spent on your bridesmaid dress".

Emma nods sighing "could I just wear the other one I bought instead? I mean it's not that bad it's very close to the original one" she states looking at her hopeful . Regina stares at her "I guess that's a no" Emma said.

Regina rolls her eyes turning back to the table "Is there anything else someone wants to tell me while I'm already riled up?" she ask looking at everyone.

Eva clears her throat "yes actually dear it's about the colors " she starts.

"I AM NOT CHANGING MY COLORS FOR MY WEDDING OR ANYTHING IN IT FOR ANYONE BUT ME AND RUMPLE! IF YOU CAN'T FIND A DRESS OR OUTFIT THAT CLOSE TO THE COLORS IN STORE GO ONLINE AND GET IT " Regina screams "now! your all are here to help keep my stress down but right now it's up a whole lot higher and I'm very close to strangling someone"

Cora rubs regina back "dear I will deal with the family clothes, your sister dress and the centerpieces. You go to the spa and relax" she affirms grabbing her phone handing it to her and her keys "go dear I'll call you when the centerpieces are done".

Regina nods kissing her mother cheek "thanks mommy" she said softly sighing glaring at everyone else walking out the house slamming the door. She gets in her car driving to the spa hoping the rest of the day can go as plan and the spa can actually help relieve some stress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy and leave a review on what you think. Also apology for any mistakes.**

**Chapter 2**

Regina sits in the spa relaxing deep into the pedicure chair. She moves her fingers to the remote control on the chair turning the vibrations higher. She rolls her shoulders on the chair her body at ease with the feeling of the nail person doing her feet. She hears her phone ring glancing over at it. Picking it up, she puts in her headphones sighing before answering "this better be important interrupting my peaceful time".

"dear... This is " Cora said sighing biting her lip "I talked to your father's wife after you left to try and help you with some of these problems so you won't ever have a scream breakdown again " she explains "so when I asked her about the wedding shower and how everything was planned... She told me there is no shower".

Regina frowns looked taken back "mother... Are you trying to tell me that I'm not having a wedding shower?" she ask trying to make sure she understood.

"yes dear that is exactly what I'm telling you"

Regina gasp looking up counting to ten in her head. She hums deep in her throat trying to make to sure her voice comes out calm, and collected "so, I guess the invitations I designed, the outfit color I coordinate for everyone is just made up" she said with a slightly chuckle in her voice.

Cora hears it sucking in a breath "Regina... Your in public" she reminds hating the trouble her daughter is going through.

"I know mother" she hisses into the mic on the headphones "which is why my teeth are very clench together so I don't yell" she said her voice going slightly louder. She looks around before sighing "I'm almost done. I'll meet you up at daddy's house " she said leaning her head on her hand.

"okay I'm finishing the last centerpiece then I will be on the way".

"okay I'll see you in ten minutes" she said hanging up yanking the headphones out closing her eyes. Why?! Why is this happening to her! Why is this all coming to light just a week before her wedding?! She already has to do the catering for her reception, and hell probably everything that deals with the reception. Rolling her eyes, regina grabs her phone going to her father contact calling him. She puts one ear bud in waiting for him to answer watching the guy start doing her French tips. The phone answer after the fourth ring, "hello?" he said.

"daddy I'm very close to killing your new wife " she threatens "that bitch has already ruined my reception and now I'm finding out she didn't even do anything for MY WEDDING SHOWER!" she hisses loudly into the mic ignoring everyone stares.

"baby girl... "

"don't you dare baby girl me! I gave her a chance, and now she used up all her damn chances. " she said angrily breathing hard.

Henry listens staying quiet for a few seconds "baby girl please calm down. Lillian is trying her best to meet all your demands but she new, remember" He reminds.

Regina pulls the phone away from her looking down at it like her father crazy. She pulls it back "I don't care if she an expert! Your a damn wedding planner! First I shouldn't be paying her but I am so her excuses and can't be because she family because she far from being family" she admits in a sassy tone "second she acting like a jealous bitch. This is my wedding daddy. Your my father. Your wealth belongs to you then me. Not yours and hers!" she said giving the person a thumbs up moving off the chair.

Henry sighs not knowing what to say. "daddy is she there?"

"yes but-"

"thanks daddy I will be right over" Regina hangs up smiling going to the counter paying her bill walking out. She gets in her car driving to her father house her attention set on dealing with the problem right now. She glances at the screen seeing Emma call clicking the ignore button sending her to voicemail.

She parks outside her father house getting out slamming the door. She March's up to the door seeing out the corner of her eye her mother car pull up and her getting up. She hears her mother heels behind her straightening her back knocking on the door. Cora gets behind her waiting for the door to open "she here?".

"yep and she going to wish she wasn't" Regina threatens. The door opens a minute later her father seeing them.

He frowns opening it up wide enough for them to enter confused to why his ex is here with his daughter. "is there a reason your hellion of a mother is here?" he ask shutting the door behind her.

"yes but you will find out shortly" Regina walks towards the living room crossing her arms "daddy could you call your wife in for a quick meeting?' she ask seeing her mother sit in the chair behind her.

He raises an eyebrow opening his mouth to ask shaking his head turning towards the stairs "Lilian! Could you come down please?".

Henry walks towards the living room sitting down confused to what's about to happen. "baby girl, please don't tell me your here to complain?" he question in a pleading tone.

Regina turns towards her father "daddy you will see why I'm here in a few seconds" she tells him, the sound of Lillian bare feet walking towards them.

Lilian sees Regina and Cora confused "is everything okay?" she ask sitting on the edge of the chair.

Regina laughs dropping her purse moving towards her ears "oh is everything okay?' she mocks tossing her earrings to the side "I don't know bitch but let's see how this conversation go and then come back to that dumb question" she snaps getting angrier with each word.

"Regina, be nice" Henry warns softly rubbing Lilian knee.

Lilian frowns confused by Regina attitude "are you still upset with me over what happened earlier today?" she ask in a innocent tone.

"You know, I actually forgot about earlier but no I'm not. I'm pissed at the fact that YOU CAN'T DO YOUR DAMN JOB!" she yells pointing at her "Why the hell do I not have a damn wedding shower?! I told you I could do it but nooo you wanted to prove that you are a wedding planner and that those years in college weren't for nothing". Regina paces smacking her hands on her thighs laughing "and I had to find out from my damn mother, a WEEK BEFORE MY WEDDING?!" she exclaims exasperated putting a Hand to her chest to emphasize the my.

Regina scoffs moving closer to where she is "your one lucky bitch If I didn't just get my feet done I would beat your ass but I'm actually going to just fire you" she said.

Lilian looks at her gaping not knowing what to say " I been busy trying to make sure your wedding is exactly how you want and trying to make sure you don't send your father and me to the damn homeless shelter " she tells her "I'm sorry I forgot a wedding shower that I can just fix right now".

She rolls her eyes "your not working with me Regina, your actually making things very hard".

"then why the hell you volunteer for the job?! I'm a diva! I'm his only child! I'm spoiled! I mean can't you tell any of this out?! " she exclaims "look around the house! There pictures of me everywhere. I have a whole floor to myself here. He bought three cars, a yacht and my own private jet for my 16 birthday. I wear only designer clothing and been doing it since I was born. Either your really oblivious to your surroundings or your just a dumb blonde".

Cora bites her lip trying to calm her laughter looking away.

Henry glares at her turning to Regina "baby girl, calm down" turning towards lillian "Okay I understand that you care about money lil but this is my daughter. She my little princess and my most priceless possession. I want her happy so money is never a object so please stop worrying about that" he tells her softly grabbing her hand kissing it. He turns back to Regina "Princess. My diamond. My whole world. Please try and work with her. She only have the license for a year, you need to be patient and trust her" he said.

Regina scoffs "daddy I'm done working with her. She hasn't done anything right. I doubt my wedding even has the winter wonderland look I want. She screw up the cater I want for the reception, the location of the reception, and the decorating. And before you say anything daddy, I given her a lot of chances and she had a year to get stuff done. A full year. " she said emphasizing the year "my wedding isn't something she needs to start with has a newcomer. She needs to find someone who isn't having a extravagant wedding and a bride who isn't bossy".

Cora nods "Henry your daughter right. This little girl, doesn't know connections or know what to do. Regina needs a planner who can handle her and keep up with her demands " cora affirms "I think I can get someone. He owes me a huge favor" she said getting up dialing his number walking to the hallway to call him.

Henry exhales rubbing his face looking at lilian "at least you still get to be in the party baby but she right. You aren't ready for a bridezilla " he chuckles softly getting up kissing her lips.

Lilian nods slightly upset "yeah... Now I can focus on trying to get my name out there and getting a smaller party client " she said getting up "Regina I'll go get the stuff I already did so your new planner will be caught up" she points to her office walking back towards it.

Regina nods moving to where her earrings are putting them in her purse. She picks it up going to her father "you need to talk to her about your will. She thinks she getting your wealth and inheritance ".

Henry glances at his daughter kissing her head "later. As long as you know your the one who gets everything why does it matter" he said waiting for lilian to come back.

Regina hums a small smile coming to her face "yeah. Oh you need to talk to aunt eva. If I get another message from her saying, asking if she can wear a dress that's not with the theme, I'm going to block her and have her uninvited. Family or not. No one taking the attention off me. " she sass crossing her arms seeing lilian come back.

Henry open his mouth to say something closing it chuckling "oh rumple going to have a rude awakening ".

Lilian hands everything to Regina "here is everything I have done". She takes it frowning seeing it so small "uh, lilian? Why is this so small?" she question confused flipping through it.

"well I told you I been busy so I didn't get to do much".

She frowns some more seeing everything "who the fuckis Larry's videographer? And why is he hired for my wedding. I gave you the people I wanted you to hire. Actually rephrase daddy gave you the people".

"well, when I contacted those people, which I did do early, they were charging way to much and the packages didn't appeal to me. So I asked one of my friends and they gave me Larry. He does awesome work and makes your videos so much fun " she said grinning "and he does pictures too so don't have to worry about two different people".

Regina stares at her a vein popping in her forehead. She slams the file close giving her fake smile "thanks but I want a very classy, rich event. Something that speaks wealth" she says taking the paper out crushing it tossing it to her "cancel it now" she demands turning around walking out the house. "mother let's go!" she yells.

Cora walks out flipping them both off still on the phone. She finish up when she gets to her daughter car grinning "okay thank you, she will see you tomorrow at 10:30" she said hanging up turning towards her daughter "I did it. You and rumple have a meeting with Simon kvetch tomorrow " she said. Regina toss the folder on the passenger floor gasping "the kvetch?! ".

"yep" Cora said rubbing her daughter arms "he will give you your dream wedding".

Regina squeals hugging her mother "thank you mommy. I have to go tell rumple" she said kissing her cheek getting in the car.

Cora chuckles getting in her car driving off very proud of herself. Regina calls Rumple on the Bluetooth. She hears the phone answer squealing "baby I can't wait till I see you. I have something to tell you" she said excited to reveal to the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review! Also sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying to get better at my writing skill.**

**Chapter 3**

"Babe" Regina calls out walking inside the house. She goes towards the kitchen dropping her purse on the table near the door. She follows the scent of spicy chicken towards the kitchen seeing him move around cooking. She smiles leaning against the counter crossing her arms "is someone actually cooking?" she ask in fake disbelief.

Rumple glance up at her chuckling "yes. I heard you been having a very stressful day and I wanted to do something for you so you can relax " he moves around to the vegetables checking on them.

"aww" she coos going towards him kissing his cheek "thank you baby. I have been having a very stressful day and I know this is just showing what's to come everyday we get closer to our wedding" she said exhaling grabbing a fork breaking a small piece of the chicken off.

Rumple watch's "I know but love your stressing yourself out. We hired a wedding planner so you won't be feeling that" he tells her grabbing some plates and glasses.

"yeah about that... I fired our wedding planner but don't worry my mother has booked us an appointment tomorrow with the famous kvetch planner " excitedly, she takes the glasses from him going towards the living room putting it on the coffee table.

Rumple frowns "first why you fired our planner? Second isn't that man very expensive? More expensive then your step mom?!" he question exasperated platting their food.

"she messed up too much for my liking and I need a real planner to bring my dream to life not a wannabe " she grabs the champagne pouring it into the glasses "beside why are you caring about money? My father pays for everything " she proudly said going back to the kitchen putting the bottle on the counter. She grabs her plate and fork going back to the living room getting on the floor.

Rumple follows her with his food "I don't like your father paying for everything. It makes me feel like I can't provide your dream wedding for you" he admits sitting down beside her. He grabs her hand stopping her from eating looking her in the eyes "I want to be able to give you your luxury winter wedding, not your father".

Regina stares at him kissing him softly "you can pay the planner then, but baby I know you can provide for me but I'm his only daughter. He wants to give me my dream and besides you have everyday after our wedding to provide for me " she said turning back to her food "I know it's a matter of man pride but my father loves spoiling me and there's nothing wrong you saving your money for better stuff then a very expensive wedding" she tells him softly picking up her fork starting to eat.

Rumple nods. It's not like she wrong. He thinks starting to eat. "speaking of expensive... How much is this wedding now?" curiously, he turns his gaze over at regina awaiting her answer.

She stops eating feeling his gaze on her "what?"

"I asked how much is this wedding?' he clarifies looking at her. Regina hums grabbing her glass putting it to her lips "mhm... 6.2 million dollars " she answer quickly drinking some of her champagne.

Jumping up, rumple eyes widen looking down at her "HOW MUCH?!" he exclaims confused.

She groans putting the drink down looking up at him "6.2 million dollars" she repeats slowly watching his reaction. He exhale hard turning around pacing putting his hands on his hips.

He moves a hand through his hair turning back to her "HOW THE HELL IS THIS WEDDING 6.2 MILLION DOLLARS?!" He screeches throwing his arms out.

"well... See the venue we picked is huge and the decorations that I want is mostly imported and very real and also my dress is huge and being made from a designer who specializes in huge, big luxury dresses, who putting actually diamonds and gems on my veil, dress, and shoes" she tells him "but that's not all the reason it's so expensive but it might be getting higher with the planner " turning back to her food she grabs some more chicken with veggies. "man this is good. You can cook"

Rumple just stares at her "oh my god. I'm marrying a spoil rich girl" he states, shocked.

Regina shrugs smirking "you know what you were getting yourself into when you first met me, don't act so shocked " she waves off drinking her champagne "oh did you get the suits done?" she ask remembering.

He scoffs sitting back down the news still shocking him "uh yeah, we went to this rental place-" Regina puts her hand up stopping him putting her drink down. "rental? Oh hell no! You need to go to an actually suit place and buy your damn suit!"

"Regina the rentals are already in the thousands, it's still that expensive touch to it " he said shaking his head "why do we need to buy the suits? We are already buying leather skin shoes, come on can we have at least one thing that makes us like every other wedding party ".

Regina stares at him before getting up with her plate and drink going to the kitchen. He sighs "babe.. "he calls out.

She ignores him slamming the plate down on the counter pouring the drink out her glass. She walks out stomping to the stairs going up to the bedroom.

He groans moving his fork around the food. He jumps hearing the bedroom slam "okay time to move" he said getting up taking his plate to the sink. He cleans both of their plates putting it in the dishwasher moving to clean up the kitchen.

10 minutes later, he walks up to the bedroom door opening it seeing regina in bed. He sighs shutting the door moving to his side silently changing his clothes getting into his side of the bed. He wraps his arms around regina waist kissing her shoulder "I'm sorry I said that. Just you threw me a curve ball with that 6 million. It's not fair regina anyway. It's my groomsmen. I have the right to say where their suits will come from and if they are buying or renting. You have to think about it, they still have to have money for the bachelor party and for the hotel " he reminds her rubbing her stomach.

He feels her move backing up slightly seeing her facing him "you better remember at that party you are about to be married " she warns. He laughs "out of everything I said, that's all you got out of it" he expressed disbelief in his voice.

She shrugs "I heard you and as long as you guys match the theme, I'll be okay but you better not be having no strippers all on you or in your face or I will show you the columbian in me".

He kisses her hard "I love when you get all threatening " he mumbles against her lips. She chuckles pushing him away "down boy. We have a appointment tomorrow and I have to go fly out to Beverly Hill to check on my outfits and dress" she said turning around Scotting back into him.

He groans laying his head on her shoulder "fine but don't forget your meeting my mother and sister for a lunch tomorrow to try and make amends " he said kissing her neck "and I mean try regina. Now your version of "try"".

She scoffs "I do try but whatever" she comments rolling her eyes. He scoffs closing his eyes going to sleep. She sighs remembering about the lunch. She rolls her eyes. It will be another long day tomorrow. She thinks closing her eyes going to sleep.

* * *

Rumple sits in the car sighing checking the watch. His wife is so slow when comes getting ready for things. He beeps the horn looking out the passenger window to see if he sees her coming. He sighs hearing his phone vibrate grabbing it looking down at the text. He sees the text from his uncle answering it not hearing Regina getting into the car.

"You need patient" she said sighing closing the door. "I was trying to get the folder lilian gave me so he will be able to know where to start at" she said putting her seatbelt on. She turns towards him seeing him texting glancing over seeing his uncle name. She groans "what does he want you to do now?".

He puts his phone down looking at her "if you must know, he asking me to join him and my cousins on a trip to the gym and fishing" he said starting the car driving to the planner shop.

Regina rolls her eyes "I better not get home and see you guys cleaning and gutting the fish in the kitchen again".

"one time baby and the kitchen was bleach top to bottom afterwards" he tells her.

"and? I didn't know I would be coming home to a fishing shack " she said getting on her phone sending out a group text to her wedding party.

"Good morning girls! We have 7 more days till the wedding next Friday and one more day till dress check! I hope you girls also been doing your diet plan because tomorrow at 12 everyone will need to meet at my mother's house for weighting, training and check in on making sure you girls have done everything I been asking. Also it's a mandatory so if you don't come you better have a really good excuse or you will be kicked out!" she sends to the group. She sees them at the place getting out "baby grab the folder please " she said grabbing her purse and phone shutting her door.

Rumple grabs the folder she want looking at it "why is it so small?"

"I asked the bitch the same question " Regina tells him walking in checking in with the reception.

Rumple sighs looking through everything raising an eyebrow "isn't Larry videographer kind of... Mediocre?" he mumbles. Regina snorts sitting down "what you think? Instead of talking to me she goes to her friends and get their opinions".

Rumple follows her shutting the folder "yikes" he said waiting for their name to be called.

Few minutes later, an assisstant walks up to them "he's ready for you" she said glancing at rumple smiling.

Regina stands grabbing rumple hand "good and a ass whooping is ready for _you_" she threats walking past her taking rumple with her. They get to the office sitting down in front.

Regina smiles seeing the planner grabbing the folder from rumple.

Kvetch turns to them "so your Cora daughter? I can see the resemble" he comments smiling "now before you say anything your mother already filled me on your theme and your bridezilla attitude, which I love by the way" he said grabbing his tablet "now I just need you to tell me everything that needs to still be done or changed"

Regina exhales in relief smiling "finally, the planner of my dreams" She said "So my wedding I need you to turn into a ice winter wonderland. No budget. Go all out and I only do real just to let you know. I want my wedding to be luxury and fabulous. Same for my reception and I want the finest caters, videographers, photographers, DJ and singers" she tells him watching him write everything down.

"okay let's start with the reception since there's a lot I need to get right. What singers you want?" he ask

"uh if you can I want Christina Aguilera and John legend. They are only for us walking in the wedding and our first dance" she tells him watching him write it down.

Listening, he goes to his computer and starts emailing his assistant to get in contact with their managers. He turns back to her "okay on that right away, now you want two separate people right for video and photos?" he clarifies looking up at her.

"yes. And we want the most popular package for both " she moves to her folder "now the cater I want was the diamond elites but my ex planner didn't book them in time so I'm hoping if you are able to get me them or at least someone better. I want five course meals to be served and I need a cater that will be to accomplish this with such a huge party".

Kvetch nods writing all this down. He looks up at her "trust me Zilla, I will make this the wedding of your dreams and keep you happy so the groom will be able to start his life with you very happy" he tells them "I will have the best wedding transportation for you and your party, the best caters, and the best winter luxury ice wonderland in the damn world " he states snapping his fingers.

Regina cheers clapping her hands grabbing rumple arm "we found our dream planner" she said dreamily turning to him "I trust you and here is a folder of all my last one did and everything I emailed to her bout what I want and how I want it" she said handing the folder to him "oh and I need a last minute wedding shower. I think you can figure out where I want it to be " she said "but I have everything else I didn't mention " she said grinning.

She snaps her fingers remembering something "oh and I have a party 20 girls and 20 guys. It was 30 for both sides but.. " she trails off looking at Rumple "certain things happen from a year ago to now that lower it down ".

He hums raising an eyebrow "I understand, I can handle your party on the day of the wedding. I'm not a great planner if I hire a coordinator " he said chuckling closing the folder "I got you Miss Mills don't worry".

"thank you" she tells him sincere standing up with rumple grabbing her stuff to go. "I'll contact you tomorrow for the caters and the next day to probably check out the venue to make sure it's turning out like it should ".

Regina nods " fine with me and don't contact rumple. I'm the only one in charge, unless I'm super stress or close to a breakdown then you contact my mother and him".

Kvetch nods "understood, its good to meet you two and I will be accomplishing everything".

Grinning, Regina grabs Rumple hand walking out with him going to the car. She gets in smiling "perfect! So damn perfect " she said excitedly letting out a breath of air. She found the one person who will actually help with her stress. Now all she got to do is focus on her ass of an wedding party and make sure everyone do what they are suppose to do. She turns towards rumple kissing him softly "thank you for letting me take over "

He grins "anything for you, my queen. You deserve it all" he softly said holding her hand "would you like me to drop you off at the airport?" he ask turning the car on.

"yes please, Emma and my mother should already be waiting in the jet" she said grabbing her phone to check. Rumple starts driving her to the airport tangling his fingers into hers. He kisses it softly pulling into the airport. He drives through the secure area going towards her jet.

She sees them at the plane smiling kissing him softly "bye baby I'll call you when we are landed" she tells him getting out the car.

"okay baby be safe" he said watching her close the door. She smiles at him mouthing ' always' walking towards her plane. She climbs up the stairs seeing out the corner of her eye him drive away. She walks in flopping down on the couch seeing her mother and sister " I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we land" she tells them kicking her shoes off laying down on the couch feeling the jet start taking off.


End file.
